


Wish Granted

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: After having a rough night, reader makes a wish at a fountain that comes true quicker than expected, turning their night around for a truly memorable night
Relationships: Yahya Abdul Mateen II/Original Female Character(s), Yahya Abdul Mateen II/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Standing by the fountain, you feel a chill catch the inside of your coat. You tug it closer around you and flip the penny in your hand from heads to tails. A 2003 penny with Lincoln on the front, his memorial on the back. No different, always the same. Under your arm is a box with a new scarf and glove set for the man you thought you would marry one day. Before you could even get to dinner, he meets you at your hotel to say that things aren’t going the way he hoped and that you should call it quits before things got too serious. Like four years of commitment wasn’t serious enough.

You hold the penny up, allowing the fountains sound drowns out the surrounding world as you close your eyes and launch that coin into the fountain.

“Ow!”

You open your eyes to see a man standing in front of you, hand over his eye. 

You cover you mouth, mortified. “Oh! Oh no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

Without thinking you run up to the stranger, reaching for his hand to observe the injury you inflicted. When he moves his hand, he blinks a couple times looking around to make sure he had vision. You take a step back, looking him over. Brown trench coat, snakeskin loafers, hair trimmed with that old school part in the fro. Epitome of tall dark and handsome if you had to categorize him. And now you’re about to add an eye patch to his wardrobe.

“I swear I wasn’t begging for change walking through here. Not today.” He rubs his eye again, looking at you with his good one.

“I wasn’t thinking. Why would I throw something with my eyes closed in a public area, honestly.” 

He looks behind him. “You wanted to make a wish?”

You look down at your feet in embarrassment, “Kind of, yeah. It’s silly but-”

His smile stops your train of thought, lighting up your mind’s electricity with its beauty. Like a hand of dominoes, those teeth are hiding a hand that will have you laid out on a table in a minute.

“That ain’t silly, that’s what everyone around here is doing, including me. Did you drop that too?”

He points near you to the box by your feet, swiftly picking it up before you could say anything.

“Leaving a gift for the fountain too?” He quips, handing it over to you.

You roll your eyes, “No, but I don’t really wanna get into it right now, if that’s cool.”

His face drops as he nods, putting his hands in his coat pockets humbly. You instantly feel bad, especially for making that smile go away.

“I don’t mean it like-”

“No, it’s cool. I get it. We don’t know each other like that so…”

“Well, I mean...sorry, what’s your name?”

“Yahya.” He holds out his hand, face warming up again. You take it, giving him a genuine smile along with your name.

“Well Yahya, before I almost took out your eye, what was your wish to the fountain?”

He squints at you suspiciously in a way that sparks your inner challenger as his walls begin to metaphorically build.

“If I told you, wouldn’t that make it not come true?”

You mull it over in your head. “I mean, that’s for birthday wishes, not fountain wishes.”

Yahya chuckles, throwing his head back. “I like that logic, but I gotta plead the fifth.”

You tut at him. “Oh come on! I embarrassed myself just now, why can’t you?”

“Oh this all about you, to make you feel better?” Yahya asks playfully.

You love this back and forth, nodding to keep the game going whether he gives in or not. 

Yahya looks at you a second before sighing deeply and looking around for anyone nearby who might eavesdrop. Every move he makes looks so damn cool, you feel anxious the more time passes between you two.

“Aight, but if I tell you, you owe me a drink.” He says with a smolder behind his gaze down at you.

“And why’s that?” You ask, clutching your chest. 

On cue, Yahya holds his eyes bending over. “Oh God, my eyesight. How can I see people’s bullshit now?”

You whack his back to make him stop, the cadence of his laughter pops in the night air. 

“Ok, drinks on me, cool?” 

Promptly dropping his act with a deviant smile he says, “Cool. Let’s get them first.” He holds his arm out to you expectantly. You swap your box from one arm to the other before taking his and setting off to a nearby lounge. He opens the door for you and you find two stools at the far end of the bar. 

You take a seat, setting your box on the bar as Yahya unbuttons his coat, flicking the sides behind him. You notice how his pants accentuate the length of his legs, as well as the fitted nature right around his upper thighs. You smile to yourself, thanking God for his blessing to man.

He orders a whiskey neat, you get a gin and tonic. By the time the drinks arrive and you warm up from first sip, your senses begin to loosen.

“Ok, you got a drink, now tell me about your wish.”

Yahya puts on a look of shock before placing the glass to his eye. You push him playfully.

“That doesn’t even make sense, you got it without ice!” 

He shakes his head. “Just hating. Ok, um. I got one more request before I say this, cuz I don’t wanna have you running away from me when I say this.”

You sit up a little straighter at his words. “O...k.”

He licks his lips turning a little more in your direction. “After I tell you my wish, you gotta tell me what’s in that box. I can tell it’s not for you.”

“How?!” 

He pulls it across the bar towards him. “It’s got a ribbon on it that is wrapped around the box, so it hasn’t been opened. You’re dressed nice but standing alone at a fountain at night making a wish and going to a bar with someone you just met, makes me think you had a rough night.”

Your heart drops at this lowkey reading that hit the nail on the head.

“...plus the tag says ‘To: James’.”

You pull the box back and pull your drink to your lips silently. Yahya feels your change of heart and switches gears.

“I didn’t mean to say that offensively, I was just answering your question. I get a little too blunt out the blue sometimes, I been told.”

You look at him and see his apologetic eyes, looking like a little boy being sweet to come out of time out. You reassess, turning back on the cool mode. Remember, he’s not your man.

“You...got the story without even having to ask me a question. So now you owe me. You tell me your wish and why you are wandering the fountain at night,” You say with a little bite in your voice. Since he so smart...

Yahya finishes his drink and raises his hand to order another. “On the rocks this time.” He turns to look at you, making time slow down while looking into your eyes like he is searching for something steady to anchor to. You hope he sees it because you already see it in him, crazy as that sounds.

He digs in his pocket to pull out a flat square grey box, setting it on the bar and pushing it towards you. 

“I have a gift to that didn’t quite make it to the receiver.” 

You take the box hesitantly, opening it to find a simple sterling silver chain.

“What happened? Why didn’t she take it?” You ask. “It is a little simple, but I mean, not break up worthy.”

“I don’t think it was her style in the end, but also,” He pulls the necklace out, bringing the backing with it to reveal a ring looped around it. You gasp, taken back it’s beauty.

“Oh wow, you were planning to propose?!” 

Yahya nods, smiling solemnly. “I thought I had found what I was looking for in her, but she hadn’t found what she wanted in me. Luckily she hadn’t pulled the necklace out when she broke it down for me.”

“Wow.” You say, looking over the necklace and ring combo as you sip your drink, not knowing what else to say.

Yahya rests his chin on his hand, looking over the ring. “It’s not easy to find someone you connect with and see a future. That’s all I been wanting since I got grown. People date for a quick thing but I wanted more. I really thought we were headed there.”

“That’s how it was for me. I came here to meet with my boy- well now my ex boyfriend. We planned this trip months ago and the day comes that I thought for sure would be the next step in our relationship and he just stops me before we make it to dinner.”

“Did you all have reservations?” He asks.

You nod. “Yeah, now in 15 minutes actually, a block from here.”

Yahya checks the time and picks up your box. “All this heartache is making me hungry, and my mama didn’t raise me to let a woman drink on an empty stomach, so let’s go.”

He buttons his coat, digs out a couple bills from his wallet and lays them on the bar before holding out his trusted arm again. You take it again happily. 

At the restaurant you both order drinks and appetizers to share, laughing and chatting about of all things, your broken relationships.

“You know I waited on him for a month to come back on business trip before this? I just KNEW I was gonna get dicked down at the least. Excuse my language but he couldn’t bother with me to even giving me break up sex!” You say, a little too loudly for the stuffy restaurant you all were enjoying.

Yahya laughs so hard his eyes close up, wheezing at the crudeness of your talking. “I swear, where have all the gentlemen gone right?”

“RIGHT!” you concur. “Don’t do that to your lady, ok?”

Yahya bites off a shrimp and tosses the tail. “I don’t have a lady, remember?”

“Oh yeah. Well for your future lady. Always do her right. No matter if you happy or mad.”

Yahya looks over at you, eyes heavy from the liquor consumed, he holds his hand out across the table. You look at him snickering. 

“Oh sweetie, you got something to say?” You ask teasingly.

Yahya scratches his beard, squeezing your fingers gently. “Nothing but I never told you my wish.”

You brush him off. “Oh you don’t have to, it’s not important anymore.”

“It is though because this night has turned from tragic to amazing in the span of just a couple hours with you. I had went to that fountain torn up and wished that I would find a wife.”

You sit there quietly, thinking about that box with the necklace and ring. You take your hand away from his.

“I don’t mean that means anything to you. We’re just friends obviously. If that!” Yahya says with a cool laugh, looking at the rim of his glass as he twirls his finger around it. You knew he wasn’t trying to sound crazy like you’re the answer to his wish but you grabbed you coat anyway.

“Follow me.”

You get your box and put on your coat hurriedly. You both walk through the tables, heading for the entrance. 

“You paid right?” You ask, opening your gift box and taking out its contents. 

Yahya nods. “Yeah, what’s going on?”

Taking out the scarf, you wrap it around his neck. “This looks pretty good on you, matches your coat and everything.” You hand him the gloves to put on. “I say let’s try and make your wish come true, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, let’s live in the moment! No strings, talk to me like a loving husband, I’ll treat you like a wife. See if it even makes sense. You might not even care to have a ball and chain around your neck all the time. Who knows!” You’re oddly chill about asking for this odd request but Yahya’s face isn’t reading as all for it. You start to push the door open when Yahya pulls you back.

“Hang on.” He reaches in his pocket and pulls out the square box, undoing the necklace and holds it out to you.

“Take the ring off first.” You say cautiously.

He shakes his head. “Aren’t you my wife for the night? This is yours. Turn around.”

You obey as your cool begins to melt away, letting him put it around your neck, clasping it gently and finishing with a soft squeeze of your shoulders.

“Wifey, let’s take a stroll.” Yahya offers, leading you out into the street..

“My dear, dinner was marvelous tonight.” Yahya speaks in an uppity manner.

“Why yes, my compliments to the chef, indeed. I do apologize for not having cooked. I so know you were looking forward to it.”

“My dear wife there is no need to fret, you should at least have one day off. That’s what a gentleman would expect.”

You chortle haughtily. “My dear, you are too grand. I say we shall put the beds together tonight for some whoopie!”

Yahya laughs out of character. “What decade are we in?”

You think a second. “Well let’s say 70s and not differentiate from 1970 or 1870. Sounds good?”

Yahya gives you a thumbs up. “Works for me.”

As you walk along, you recognize the street you’re both on. “Oh, there is my hotel. We walked right up on it. Nice!”

Yahya smiles down at you. “Your methods are clandestine.”

You feign shock. “Wha? I hadn’t led us towards here subconsciously at all! But since we are here, I really don’t wanna keep our schtick short. You wanna come up? Oh! We can play house!” You say excitedly.

Yahya shrugs, opening the hotel doors ahead of the doorman. “After you milady.”

Your shoes click clack across the floor as you make your way to the elevator. With a ding, the doors open and let you in. As the door closes, Yahya takes your hand and jerks you toward him, spinning you around to the wall nearest to him and pinning you against it. 

You hold your breath looking up at him, watching his hand move towards your neck, reaching around to pull the ring out from your coat collar.

“This suits you, you know. I just had to see it up close on you one more time.” His fingers run across the chain and collarbone to your neck, making you ticklish.

“You know there’s cameras in here.” You breathily warn, contradicting your worry when you place your hand to his back, bringing him closer to you. 

He traces the outline of your face, turning your into putty even more once his lips graze yours. Barely registering as a kiss, you close your eyes anyhow, enjoying the warmth of him near you until you reach for his face and demand more. Soon, the doors of the elevator ding open and Yahya let’s you go, shielding your body in the corner with his to appear as casual as possible while the new passengers stepped on.

“You guys aren’t coming out?” An elderly white man asks.

Yahya looks back. “Oh sorry. We left something in the room so we have to make a second trip. What floor are we?” He whispers to you.

“11th.” You say as he pressed the button. He stands in front of you with his back to you as the man stepped on, pressing 8.

“Geez I hate when that happens. Gotta take those extra steps, feels like such a waste of time.” The man says.

You play with Yahya, poking his booty cheek, which he flexes once he notices your touch, looking back at you with a cross eyed look.

“Oh yeah. It can be real annoying. Blame this one.” Yahya points his thumb back at you. 

The man appears to have just noticed you. “Oh buddy, don’t blame your girl. That will turn your night sour in a jif!” The elevator dings to open to his floor. “You kids have a good night. Sweetie, give him hell!” THrowing a thumbs up, he leaves you both in the elevator once again.

Yahya turns to face you, “Is this how married folk act in elevators?”

You smile and shrug, pulling at the scarf around his neck. ”Any marriage I’m in, it better be.”

The elevator dings once more and you lead him to Room 1142, rooting through your wristlet to find the card, growing distracted by the hug from behind that Yahya pulls you into, nuzzling your shoulder. 

“Stop! I am gonna drop all my shit if you don’t quit.” You whine.

“All of it?” Yahya growls in your as he pushes up on you, letting you know what was definitely up with him.

You find the card and insert it to unlock the door, stumbling half drunk, half horny inside. Yahya closes the door and exclaims suddenly, “Look at this dessert, right here!”

Some chocolate covered strawberries placed neatly on a silver platter sits on a table with champagne chilling in a bucket.

You take off your coat, groaning in frustration. “Goddammit. I ordered this before James came up and obviously it didn’t get eaten. I hope the champagne ain’t burned.” You pick the bottle up from the half melted ice, checking the label.

Yahya takes off his coat, putting it across a nearby desk. “How would it burn?”

You unwrap the foil and start to twist the cork. “You know like freezer burn. Chill it too long and it can burn like steak left in the freezer too long.” With one twist the cork pops across the room, and an overflow of foam spills over your hands. Yahya takes the bottle, letting the alcohol spill across the strawberries and table before tipping the bottle to his mouth. 

You watch his adam’s apple bob as champagne makes drips on his shirt. The muscles in his arms on full display as he tips the bottle back down, screwing his face up from the taste. 

“That ain’t bad.” He puts a fist to his mouth, letting out a decent burp while holding the bottle to you.

You cackle taking the bottle for yourself as he takes a seat at the table with strawberries.

“You really went all out for tonight huh?” Yahya asks, looking around the room.

You twist the neck of the bottle, holding it to your chest nervously. “I tried. If I am committed, I can’t hide that. And I just want someone to see me at least halfway on my level, you know?” You take a swig from the bottle, letting the liquid do its thing to your bloodstream.

Yahya sits there with his hands on his thighs, spread wide in a way that is least annoying. It showcases his height, confidence, and body structure that you’re sure he takes pride in.

“No reason you can’t have that.” Yahya says quietly.

You stand beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder. “You could too. Hell, you had a complete ring here.” You pull on it for emphasis.

Yahya shrugs, giving a soft sad smile. “I don’t wanna think about what I could have. I wanna focus on what I got now.”

You feel the width of his palm wrap around your hip, looking up at you in need. You put the bottle down and hold his face in your hands. His hands massage your back, willing you to give in. But something holds you back.

“Let me sit real quick.” You plant yourself on his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, distracting yourself with the berries.

“What’s wrong?” Yahya asks. “Your energy feel different.”

You take a strawberry in for a bite, savoring the sweet chocolate with the refreshing juice of the strawberry.

“It’s been a long night. This has been cute and fun, definitely better than how it started. But I can’t stop thinking about why am I doing this. For what? Like this doesn’t mean a damn thing. Nothing really does.”

Yahya gently squeezes your hip with a slight frown on his face. “I think it’s better to think about how you popped some dude in the eye, made him feel better by being funny, gorgeous and your heart is so innocent and open, I thought I would fuck this up quickly.”

You laugh. “You did almost.”

“I know, I talked too much at the bar-”

“No it was when you insisted I buy you a drink.” You retort.

“And I’m still waiting on it. I paid remember!” Yahya says with a little neck roll for emphasis that makes you smile bigger. 

You reach for the bottle on the table and shake it. “You wasted most of this on the strawberries, here.”

“You don’t want more?” Yahya asks as you tip the bottle to his lips.

“No, go head.” You pour what’s left in his mouth and set the bottle down. He points to his mouth, holding the liquor in his mouth.

“What?” You ask before his hands grab either side of your face and pull you into him. Your body lights up having his lips on you again and you offer to raise the stakes quickly. Opening your mouth, he opens his allowing you to taste the final drink of the night. The bubbles dance around your mouth as the liquid begins to spill out a little, soaking your mouths equally. His hand navigates your thighs, playing around the hem of your dress to ease it further up. You push his hand back, breaking away from him to stand and lean against the table. 

“Are you always like this or are we just getting too drunk?” You giggle nervously, squeezing your thighs together.

Yahya sits back, wiping his hand over his mouth slowly as he stares you down. “My head is clear, ok? I always liked the tradition of what’s mine is yours, and yours is mine. Two people, becoming one union.” His index fingers meet each others tip to point up at you.

You’re both breathing erratically, staring at each other daring who will pull the next move. You reach for the bottom of your dress, hiking it up slowly past your thighs exposing your lower half. Yahya’s eyes shoot to your undergarments letting out a low whistle, standing up in front of you, reaching under your dress to grip your behind. 

“Is this what you want too?” Yahya asks as you feel his fingers slipping the waist of your panties slowly down. 

You breathe out hard, locking eyes, your arousal reaches a peak where you forget how to speak.

“Y-yes.” You squeak out, lifting your hips so he can pull them completely down. He kneels in front of you, pulling one foot and the other out of your shoes then goes to look up at you.

“Your legs are fucking sexy, you know that?” he says as you feel him trace your marks and kisses the front of them.

You snort, wiggling a finger to signal him to stand up. “I thought the same of you when you finally got that coat off, with your long ass. Take something else off.”

His smile shines as he pulls his shirt out his pants and pulling it over his head. Your hands can’t stop from touching his physique, mentally counting every muscle lacquered in the finest deep tone melanin you seen in real life. 

“You can’t be real,” you gasp as he unbuttons his pants. You quickly begin to take off your dress, thanking God you didn’t go with a bra today.

When he unzips his pants he stops you. “Slow down, don’t rush. I wanna take my time with it. Lay back a second.”

You do as you’re told, sitting on the edge of the table instinctively spreading your thighs apart. Yayha strokes his chin, licking his lips as he kneels before you, propping your legs further apart you feel yourself swell with desire, biting your lip in anticipation.

Yahya holds one leg up as his other hand traces yours lips. He looked like someone constructing a finger painting, eyes concentrated as his digits worked circles around your sensitive area. Your legs twitch every so often when he moves to slow, coaxing his telepathically to go lower or higher. Once he does, your back bends demonically, exorcising your cares as you moan with delight. You fall back into the table, squishing the fruit laid under your without. But nothing compared to his mouth fully consuming you. Your legs buckle around his ears as he suckles upon your throbbing clit, you feel yourself approaching the edge, cursing yourself for cumming too soon. You make the mistake of looking down to see his wide tongue gently stroke you. Your legs flies up too fast, knocking the champagne off the table.

“Oh shit! Fuck!” You curse, feeling slightly lightheaded.

Yahya goes to grab it but you pull him back forcing him to stand. Pulling him hard into you, you kiss sloppily, leaving no drop behind as you taste yourself, your drinks, your night all at once.

Yahya pulls back, bring you close to him before pushing you over face first onto the table.

“You cussin more about the bottle than me.” Yahya says as he pulls his draws down, holding your hips still and pushing your ankles apart.

You feel yourself crushing the strawberries under your but could not give a single fuck about it.

“I didn’t wanna make a mess, is all.”

He sucks his teeth as you feel his tip rub against your vulva. “Shit. That’s all I wanna do now. Which one should it be? Clean? Or dirty?”

Before you can answer, you feel his breath on your neck as he plants wet kisses, sliding his tongue down your back. You hear him making it sloppy and it threatens you to flip the table.

“Dammit, give it to me, baby please.” You look back at him with your head in the table watching him smile as he plants on hand one your lower back and pushes in gently.

You fingers almost rips a hole in the tablecloth as you tense up under his girth.

“Be easy. You can do this, I got you.” He says with a raspy voice, pushing further and deeper into you, wrapping his arms around to grip your breasts as you prop yourself on your elbows for support.

“Ohh shit.” You exclaim, feeling yourself stretch in a way the felt completely new. Your walls squeezed tightly, not wanting to let go of this new visitor.

Yahya exhaled sharply as he pulled back, letting you feel your lungs expand again until his next stroke came down on you. He keeps the pace slow, whispering in your ear.

“You like me inside you?” He asks. You nod.

“Tell me it feel good.” Yahya says. You grunt, biting your lip as you try to concentrate on your next nut.

His hand grabs your hair at the nape of your neck. “What was that?”

You gasp delightfully, taking the pain with pleasure. “It’s so good, baby.”

“You showing me it’s good. Keeping wettin me down like I like.” Yahya laughs, curing under his breath as he digs into you deeper, pulling out less. Your ass bounces against his hips instinctively asking for more.

“I wanna hear you too, baby. This mine and it’s yours.” You snarl, bouncing back on him until you body deceives you. The pace gets too good before you begin to curl into yourself, letting your orgasm take over.

“I can help you with that.” He grunts, lifting one leg up on the table, hitting you at a new angle he pounds into you, repeating how good your pussy is, demanding you cum on him right there.

You body twists under him, reaching back for him to ease up, typical fight or flight despite how good it feels. He pins your wayward arm behind your back.

His strokes slow down but dig deeper. The feel of his big tongue licking up your spine makes you squeal and twist under his advantage.

“Shit you making me cum aAGAIN,” you breathe hard.

He licks his lips, kissing each spot along his trail, letting your arms go to envelope your hands with his on the table. 

“These berries taste better on you,” he moans in your ear.

“I love your tongue all over me. I’d marry that fucking tongue of yours. Fucking...shit!”

“Oh shit, oh shit.” Yahya barks as his body tenses up as he begins to pull away, face completely without chill until he pulls out of you, jacking himself furiously onto your ass. You feel the shoots of cum hit your behind, like confetti after a race. Your come down is filled with accomplishment as you hear him moan until he has emptied himself completely, smacking your thigh for emphasis. 

“That’s what I call a wish came true.” He says proudly. Turning you over to kiss you deeply. Although you’re both exhausted yourselves, his kisses get better with each one. Tongue less timid, mouth more open, lips sucked dry.

You sit up, feeling like you just touched down from being in the clouds. Yahya pulls you into him, looking you over, checking the necklace around your neck again. 

“I know what you’re thinking, but I don’t wanna go yet.” He says.

You sigh deeply putting your face in his chest. “I won’t ask you to stay.”

“I wish you would.” Yahya says seriously. “I won’t if you don’t want me too, but I don’t feel right being here without you saying you want me here.”

You look over his face for sincerity. If only that was a superpower, because he looks the same as you seen all day. 

You reach for his hands walking him towards your bed as you sit down on it in front of him. 

“Come on and stay. I ain’t got this king size for nothing.”

Yahya climbs over you in his stark nakedness to get to the other side and under the blanket. You find this hilarious, snuggling under the blankets with him, letting the plush warmth envelope you both. He pulls you closer as y’all lay face to face in the dark.

“Did you want to sleep with me when you saw me?” You ask.

Yahya takes a beat before answering. “Hell yes.”

You smack his face softly. He still screams ow.

“What am I supposed to say!” 

“Something more gentlemanly.”

“Like you ain’t wanted to sleep with me? I saw your eyes on me at the bar. Felt like a piece of meat.”

“That’s what you are. An A1, Grade A, lean cut 80/20 muthafucka.” You say with some funk in your voice.

“Wooow, I’m a whole butcher shop to you.” He says with feigned hurt, feeling your face. You hands go from warming between your thighs to reaching out for his, running your hand up and down. You run the back of your hand across his stomach, feeling his breath inhale and exhale.

Without a word he takes the back of your neck, pushing your face into his with renewed vigor. Your hand reaches his dick, firmly stroking his shaft as he grows under your touch. You crawl over him, pushing him on his back so you can straddle him while he bear hugs you on top of him, sucking your neck. You nibble his ear as you continue to stroke him off, teasing yourself with his tip.

“If this is my favorite thing about you, could you blame me?” You moan in his ear.

“My favorite thing is what you do with your favorite thing.” He says before his eyes roll back once you finally sit yourself properly on top of him.

You feel your eyes open and the room is completely bright with light. You pull the covers over your head with displeasure, attempting to get a few more winks until you realize where you are and what you did. Your eyes shoot open, looking down at your naked frame. Now you really don’t dare stick your head out of the blanket for fear of seeing him or being in this room by yourself. You see the necklace still hanging off of you, he wouldn’t leave that behind right? You take it off and stare at it again. Did you really convince someone to be your husband for a night? And he was crazy enough to say yes? Your head pounds from last night’s activities, forcing you to sit up at least. You look over and find the bed empty beside you. You groan and cover your face. Duh! Why wouldn't he toot and boot. You look around the room at remnants from last night. Bottle on the floor, crushed strawberries, dress and panties in the middle of the floor. Nope, that wasn’t a dream after all. You scoot off the bed and head for the bathroom door to freshen up. When you open the door, you see him standing there, dick in hand, standing at the toilet.

“You’re up?” 

You let out a scream as you suddenly feel your nakedness. Yahya jumps with fright as you run back to the bed and burrow under the covers.

“What’s wrong with you?” You hear his voice growing closer.

“Are you dressed?” you mewl from under the covers. This generates a chuckle from Yahya. You feel weight on the side of the bed and you peek to see the man framed by the golden rays of the sun sitting up in his underwear looking at you with amusement.

“I didn’t wanna wake you, my alarm woke me up.”

“What were you doing in the bathroom?” you ask.

“....peeing?” He says cautiously.

“No! I mean, why are you still here? How?”

Yahya folds his arms in thought. “I was hoping we could get breakfast or something. See what you look like in the daylight.” He pulls at the blanket around your head but you hold it tight.

“I’m not decent,” you whisper.

Yahya laughs. “I think you’re pretty decent. I’m not erasing last night, I hope you aren’t.”

You feel for the nightstand and reach to give him the necklace back. He takes it while holding on to your hand. You feel something familiar surge from his touch.

“My energy hasn’t changed from last night. I wanna know you as a woman, understand? I’m not worried about how we met.”

You take your hand away and sit up, pulling the blanket over your chest. “Less than 24 hours ago and we fucked. I really don’t do that.”

“I don’t either! If we both were truthful, we got out of committed relationships and found something familiar with each other. I’m not gonna let that slip by, that’s connection.”

You hug yourself, looking around at remnants of yesterday around the room until you met eyes with the main memory sitting beside you. 

“Breakfast. But we gotta slow down, ok? It just makes things blurred and messy.”

He places a hand over his heart and one in the air. “Promise! I’ll get dressed, and you should have some hot water for the shower still.”

You barely hear as you watch those shapely legs stroll across the floor carrying that fine ass you can fully appreciate from his tight underwear. He picks up his pants, shaking them out.

“Oh, wait. Come here.”

Yahya looks at you, walking back with his pants in his hands to your side of the bed. 

“You got something right here…” You paw at one side of your face, watching him mirror you until you wave him to come closer. He leans down for you to have his face but instead you hold him, kissing him gently.

You pull back,gripping his chin. “I would like to see you in the daylight too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night lingers on your mind whether you would like it to or not, but the past is behind you as you move forward with your life and your paths go two different directions.

That morning, Yahya and Corrine bask in the glow of the new morning sun, sharing a table by the front window enjoying eggs benedict, toast, with a stack of pancakes to share. Corrine dipped some of her bacon into the leftover egg and sauce along her plate, chasing it with the remaining orange juice in her glass. She goes to grab for more from the pitcher when Yahya’s hand surrounds hers.

“I have a flight tonight at 6,” he says.

Corrine nods slowly. “Ok.”

He looks sorry as he continues, “It got changed last minute.”

“Sure…can I …pour my juice now?” Corrine asks, making Yahya awkwardly rest his hands on the table to allow you access to the pitcher.

“And with traffic, I should probably start getting ready to go now.”

Corrine sips her drink, wiping her mouth gingerly with the cloth napkin and sets it down. “I gave you back that ring, right?”

Yahya nods. “And your scarf is in your room at the hotel.”

“It’s not mine but…thanks.” Corrine says quietly. She pushes her fork around in the remnants of her plate, squeaking every so often against the porcelain.

Yahya leans forward. “I still want to stay in contact. Just because I live out of town doesn’t mean we can’t not see each other, you know?”

Corrine smiles with wide eyes like he just said something offensive. “If that’s what you think, that is fine. But honestly how would that work? I couldn’t keep a guy to get a proposal and I spent at least half of my 20s hanging with him. Don’t you think this is a bit much?”

Yahya sits back, looking out the window for distraction.

“I mean I am fine with a one night stand. Thank you for being what I needed at the time, it was definitely a night I will never forget but let’s not make this weird.”

Yahya sighs, looking around for presumably the waitress and pulls out his wallet. “I can’t believe you’re flipping like this.”

“It’s not a flip, just…this happens. Like, come on Yahya, we don’t know each other. Can you seriously say you want to try and make this a long term thing base don our track records?”

Yahya puts some bills on the table. “I thought you hadn’t done this before?”

Corrine shrugs. “Ok, truthfully, not since college had I done this before. Before…him,” she says with a cringe.

Yahya folds his arms across his chest looking at her with amazement. “So you really used me? I am your rebound and now you’re backing out? Or is it because I am not conveniently at your beck and call now that you’re scared to try something new?”

Corrine scoffs. “I don’t need to explain it, I made it clear. Long distance will not work. That’s it!”

“I disagree. And I want you to see that I am right and you’re wrong.”

“Yahya…”

“Corrine….” Yahya says, biting his lip playfully.

Corrine rolls her eyes, pulling out her purse to rifle through it. Not able to find a piece of paper, she takes an unused napkin and scribbles on the front with her dying pen.

“Look, I will give you my number. Do with it what you want, I’m not holding you to it though,”

She hands it to a confused look Yahya. “I could just give you my phone to put it in?”

“I’m old school. Plus, watch you accidentally use it and mess up the ink or ball it up thinking it’s trash. I wanna know you can be responsible with an important document such as that napkin with my number on it.”

Yahya looks at it, puts it down and grabs a five off of the stack of bills he had set on the table.

“Let me borrow that pen,” he asks, scribbling his number across the front of Lincoln’s face.

“Whoa! What are you doing?” Corrine asks, leaning to get a glimpse for herself before Yahya gives her the defaced bill.

“And here is my number. If your theory checks out, it shouldn’t be hard to keep up with or lose, unless you accidentally spend it on some shoes or a new purse, right?”

Corrine glares at him. “Ha Ha. Here, let me at least put some money back on this since you probably just took the girl’s tip money for this.”

Yahya waves her off. “Please, it’s still 20% without it, we good.”

Corrine folds the five up in a side pocket in her bag. “Then that’s it right?”

Yahya stares through the table, nodding blankly. When he looks at Corrine he fights a smirk.

“I really had a good time.”

“I did too.”

Yahya and Corrine step out of the restaurant, parting with one last hug as his car arrives to pick him. Corrine holds him close, smelling the fresh soap from the morning shower he took just a couple hours ago. His shoulders and back solid under her hands, she imagines if she lifts her feet, he wouldn’t bend or fold even slightly.

His hands spread along her back before sliding slowly around her waist, kissing a spot behind her ear that makes her curl back and chuckle.

“I’ll call you,” Yahya says inches from Corrine’s face as she nods. “You gonna call me?”

“When you call me, I will,” she says, putting her hand to the side of his face, trying to memorize every feature and feeling it gave her. One last kiss would make her fly in the cab with him, so she backs off, waving goodbye.

A month goes by and Corrine has finally packed up all of James’s things in two boxes. She sits on the couch staring at them sat next to her front door. His life with her fit in just two boxes? They weren’t officially living together yet but he spent so much time with her that it seemed like there would be more things. Most of it is laundry that needs washing and DVDs he brought over because he refused to buy them on digital again.

Corrine scrolls through her phone absentmindedly as she waits. A message pops up that makes her jump out of the blue.

_Hey, how’s your morning beautiful?_

_**It’s fine for now. Still waiting on him.** _

_Don’t let him bother you. Just tell him to the left and leave!_

_**Of course girl. Why mess with a beyonce blueprint?** _

_Works every time! Also, don’t forget to meet us for our lunch date after._

_**Sounds good.** _

Corrine gets up to check out of her patio door and sees his car park outside. James strolls across the grass, which instinctively makes her cringe. She always told him to watch doing that so he doesn’t end up walking in dog shit. 

She waits for his knock patiently, not wanting him to know she saw him already. Her phone chimes again.

 _Outside_ , it reads.

Corrine groans at the rude tone of his one word text. As she opens the door he’s leaning on the frame in a way that reminds you of one of Danny Zuko’s boys from Grease. Leather jacket on even though it’s 85 degrees out, distressed blue jeans that fit snug around his lean legs with some schmegular all white Adidas. 

“I already packed your stuff,” she says, walking backwards to point to the left as practiced. James takes one step in with his hands in his pockets and looks to his right at the boxes.

“I could’ve done that,” he says in a bored tone, looking back at her as if she is visiting him without notice,

“I asked you every week for the past month to come get it. You think I’m going to wait for you to poke around here and find every little thing of yours on your own? I don’t think so.”

His fingers find their way around a curl of hair in his high top fade. “What’s all this energy about though? I thought we could be cool about it?”

“Why would I be cool about anything with you after you left me by myself in the city when we were supposed to be celebrating your promotion, right? But you recall what happened instead? After 5 and a half years together?”

“I wanted to talk to you in person-”

“You hadn’t done that either for a month, have you?”

James’ jaw flies open. “Because the only thing you got to say is about picking up my stuff! You never asked to talk and you didn’t answer my calls!”

“I shouldn’t have to ask to talk! I’m not the one that said I can’t do this no more!”

“Are you sure Corrine? Cuz you never acted interested in shit with what I got to do. You don’t listen to nothing I got to say.”

Corrine scoffs loudly as James kneels to look through the boxes. 

“I never helped YOU? I got you into a respectable corporate job that paid BILLS for the first time in you life when your cooking career wasn’t pulling weight like you hoped it would! Now you can earn some capital so you can open your business steadily and not fall flat on your ass! I gave you so much more mercy than you ever did for me!”

James sucks his teeth and comes to a standing, towering over Corrine. “I stood by you while you worked to do this lawyer shit you got goin on. Long nights studying in the living room, out to the library, hell week after hell week to pass your bar. I barely got a kiss from you at your celebration party. You always doin the most!”

Corrine grips her temples, completely taken back. “I can’t believe you’re saying my ambition is a reason to leave me. I can’t succeed while you’re down and out or you feel less of a man? Is that it?”

James picks up his boxes in both arms. “Shut up.” He walks out the door heading for the steps.

“No, now I got it! You want me to just stay quiet and patient while you figure things out but I couldn’t carry our relationship for you! I needed your support too, whether I am studying for hours on end or you’re taking a month long business trip, only to come back unemployed!”

James was out the door about halfway down when he looks back at her.

“You think I wouldn’t know? I got you that gig, how would I not check into it? They said you never showed up. Why?”

James looked off, sighing deeply like a load was taken off even though he was carrying two very heavy boxes.

“You had to get away for a month? What were you doing for that long that you didn’t tell me?”

James continued to not look at Corrine. His mind battling with what to say and what not to say was killing her as she looked for him to speak. 

“I won’t take you back James, I just want a good excuse so I can hate you less. I thought you were going to marry me when you booked that room for us at that fancy spot. But you broke my heart so bad.”

James continued to walk down the steps without a word. Corrine watched him pack his car and turn on the engine to peel out. 

–

“Girl, and that’s what he did?” Simone exclaimed over her half eaten salad. Her pressed hair pulled back in a bun already gave her a naturally alert look, but Corrine’s turmoil made it that much more apparent.

Corrine pushed around a meatball in her spaghetti. “That is all he did. I have no closure to it.”

Bria pats you back gingerly. “You’ll be fine and he’ll be fine. It’s just because the break up is still fresh that y’all couldn’t come to an understanding.”

Corrine sits back and shrugs. “Maybe? But that’s a big ass lie he dropped on me. He was gone for a month. He could have a whole family in another state for all I know.”

Simone points at Corrine, big brown eyes bucking. “That’s why I told you he look like Cousin Skeeter if he were a real man. He is just as goofy too. Nobody should leave for a MONTH without saying anything.”

Bria nods, adjusting her tortoise shell frames. “He is not worth a thought but you take all the time you need to get past it. Just move on. You gave him chance after chance up until the last moment. It’s time you got to breathe on your own.”

“And speaking of,” Simone lowers her voice. “You hear from our hotel daddy yet?”

“Oh God, don’t bring that up now,” Corrine whines.

“Simone!” Bria hisses. “She hasn’t heard from him yet, and honestly by now, there would be some explaining to do instead of dating.”

Corrine lays her head on the table. “Why is life so hard? I can’t have a good time with nobody!”

Simone and Bria offer pats as her tears are absorbed by the tablecloth.

“Hey, you know what? You do still have his number…”

“Simone, no. I can’t.”

“But! Instead of cutesy whats up and stuff, you can tell him off maybe? Give him the lashing every wrong you’ve received deserves. It might not be constructive but a quick shot of feel good sounds pretty good, right?”

Corrine sits up, dabbing her eyes and feeling the avalanche of snot coming to her nose. Her cries put all ugly cries to shame.

“I just…it was…he said…he’d call!” Corrine squeaks out between sobs.

One month turned into two, and so on until Corrine forgot about that night at the hotel. Busying herself with work was the best thing she could do in order to keep herself feeling good from day to day. That and happy hours with her girls who vigorously scoped men out for her as her wingwomen. 

Sometimes when she is turning in for the evening, she picks up the base of her little desk mirror to find the $5 bill under it that Yahya scrawled his number on. The more she looked at it, she wasn’t sure if it ended in a four or a nine, so it’s probably best she kept from calling in order to not look foolish on someone’s phone.

James and her never got back with each other either. But Corrine is more ok with that. She figures whatever skeletons he has are bigger than she can manage and she deserves a break. But Yahya seemed so good and promising, she couldn’t believe she got bamboozled that hard. He could’ve left that morning, allowing her to sleep away the future but he gave her hope instead and that got snatched away.

So Corrine filled her days digging into practicing law and running errands and not much in between. But she was ok. Without the extra baggage of men in her life she felt as if she might’ve unlocked a new level in life.

—

“As you all know, the construction on the new building is being negotiated with several architects in order to get a broad scope of what design would fit the future of our practice the best for years to come. Let me remind you all that if it weren’t for your dedication to your work around here that we would not be one of the most sought after and winningest law office in the state.”

Applause fills the conference room for Hogel of Garrett, Hogel & Truman as Corrine takes notes on the meetings main points. Most of the meetings are supplied with a bullet list of the main topics, but she does not enjoy just sitting and staring or she is liable to daydream.

When the meeting comes to a close, it is close enough to the evening and the weekend that she hopes will allow her to get off early and head straight for bed. Her feet kill her in the stiff three inch pumps she wears for ten hours straight, and her local Chinese spot was calling her name for some springfield chicken.

When she makes it back to her desk, her heart flips with joy as she sees no new files to review and archive, and since she got ahead of her projects for the week, it seems the weekend has finally begun.

She kicks off her heels to slide into her worn in athletic shoes, feeling her feet melt into the dips that the insole has created to mold to her feet. Her heart beats in the bottoms of her foot from being released from their patent leather binding which is both uncomfortable and satisfying. But even if they were chopped off at the shin, these feet would lead her to her car and get her to her home paradise. 

Corrine walks down the hall to the elevators, hearing noises from people as she gets close. She feels a little anxious, preferring an empty elevator at her departure time but is willing to deal so that the exit is quicker.

As the group of voices rounds a corner leading away from her, she sees a man standing head above the whites that surround him. A navy blue suit fitting tailored to wide set shoulder funneling down to a slim but sturdy waist, made her knees buckle a moment, causing her to slow her pace forward. He walks away, laughing one of those polite laughs one gives to company they want to impress. He hits the elevator button, listening to one of the partners speak until his gaze travels over them and spots her.

She feels her brain black out and her heart fall out of her ass and flight took over in her fight or flight response. 

“Corinne!” he calls after her, but she pays him no attention rounding the corner. Stairs would have to work, no matter how much her feet her from the day, anything would do over having to see him make up whatever excuse he had to not call her. And what the hell is he doing at her job? Is he a lawyer? Is he looking for counsel? What if he is a fraud that manipulates women and sues them for some old timey bullshit laws like alienation of affection.

She thanked God that coincidence didn’t find him in the parking garage as Corrine finally made it home but settled on some leftovers she had in the fridge instead of her beloved Chinese food. At this point she still hadn’t calmed down from earlier. What if he is at the Chinese place? Where the hell does he live anyway? To be in the same area as her work, he couldn’t be far. She couldn’t remember where he said he was from, if they even covered that much information but she was not going to entertain his presence, he is a ghost to her. 

In her bedroom she takes the five and slips it in her purse to make sure she spends the bill, like it’s the reason he is back. She will have to treat him like a ghost. He won’t know she ever waited for him or thought about him after that night. 


End file.
